Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control circuitry for the head-positioning motor of a disk drive assembly, and more particularly to a constant voltage control circuit which is programmable by external resistance values to provide logically-controlled constant velocity operation of the head-positioning motor of a disk drive assembly.
Conventional Winchester-type compact disk drives for magnetic memory media commonly use a voice-coil type of actuator or motor to position the magnetic transducer heads in a parked position remote from the magnetic recording surfaces of the disk. It is desirable to provide substantially constant velocity of movement of the head positioning mechanism to assure controlled impact of the mechanism into a mechanical bumper including a locking mechanism at the parked position.